


A Trip to the Zoo

by ColorfulCreator



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Toddler Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoo, established taegi, taegi are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulCreator/pseuds/ColorfulCreator
Summary: Kim Seokjin was not very fond of zoos, at least, not until he met Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 22





	A Trip to the Zoo

Seokjin had been dragged to the zoo one day by his roommate Jeon Jungkook, not expecting much; in fact, he didn’t expect it to be fun at all.

“Hyung, you’re so fucking up-tight! Just look at them, they’re soooooo cute!” Jungkook nearly screams, dragging a frazzled Jin over to the tiger cages.

“Kookie, I hardly doubt a giant, meat eating feline that could easily curbstomp you is inherently _CUTE_.”

Jungkook just rolls his eyes and coos at the big cats, smacking Jin’s arm. “Ow- Jungkook! Aish, I’m sorry, I'm just not having that much fun. I’m probably just getting too old for zoos I guess.” The younger of the two, not one to easily stand down from a challenge, immediately lights up. “Wait, I just had the best idea. I know exactly what will make you cheer up and stop acting like a grumpy ass boomer!”

“Oh no,” Jin rolls his eyes, “every time you say that, either you get hurt, or something gets broken.” 

“Hyung relax! I’m just going to go get us snacks, I _double_ pinkie promise I’ll be good!” Before Jin could even think of protesting, Koo was off and gone, mind set on his mission.

Jin sighs, plopping down on a bench, “Great. That dumb brat, leaving me alone like this.” He looks around, unsure of exactly what to do. He figured he could just amble around, continuing along the path and meet up with JK. It was a way better idea than just sitting here.

As pretty as he is, he couldn’t let a face like this be wasted!

Mind made up, he gets up and goes back to the tigers, looking at them a moment. He wonders what they’re thinking, if anything. Were they judging the people that visited Zoos? Maybe they rated them on how good they looked, or- maybe how tasty they looked.

If Jin was being honest, he did find them cute. In fact, he would even say they were as cute as him. He watched as a baby cub ran around, chasing whatever sort of toy was keeping them occupied.

While lost in his thoughts, he feels a sudden tap on his back and whips around, fully ready to give JK a nice scolding for taking so long and leaving him alone. However, instead of a puppy-like 23 year old, he came face to face- well, face to body, with a puppy-like 5 year old.

“Yeonjun!”

Jin looks up and catches sight of two very flustered, very embarrassed men hurrying over. “Oh my gosh, Sir, we are so, so sorry.” The brunette speaks up, and the short blonde with him grimaces. “He thought he’d try and throw a peanut at a tiger. We- we honestly don’t know why.”

Jin smiles endearingly, immediately squatting down to eye level with Yeonjun. “Hey there buddy, you just wanted to help feed the tigers hm?” Yeonjun enthusiastically nods, a big toothy grin appearing as he flails his little arms, “Papa said that the tigeys may be hungryyyy! An’ Junnie really _reallly_ wanted to share!” He pouts, thrusting the bag of peanuts in Jin’s face.

As soon as Jin smiles, the other two men both share an embarrassed look, maybe with a hint of something else in there; adoration perhaps? Their child could be a handful at times.

“Well, that’s very very sweet of you! But maybe you should keep the snacks for yourself, because the workers at the zoo here make sure that alllll of the animals are fed, so they’re doing good! You however, should be careful when you throw things, okay kiddo?”

“Okay pretty sir!” Yeonjun giggles shyly and immediately clings onto Jin, much to everyone’s surprise. The brunette steps back in, “ah, hello sir, I’m Kim Taehyung, this is my boyfriend Min Yoongi,” he gestures to the shorter blonde, then to the child, “and this is our son,”

“Yeonjunnie!” Seokjin exclaims, laughing and petting the giggly baby’s head, “He’s very very cute, like a little tiger cub! It’s very nice to meet you all.” He attempts to stand back up, but Yeonjun just clings onto Jin, leaving him no choice but to pick the child up, which of course he doesn’t mind the slightest, he loves kids!

“Ah, Junnie baby, we should let the nice man go back. I'm sure he has someone to get back to...”

“Actually I’m single, if that’s what you mean.” Jin sputters out shyly, yet confidently, his ears a blazing red, “If that isn’t what you meant, then actually yeah, I came here with my best friend. Who just ran off and hasn’t come back yet...”

Yeonjun, who had been quiet and listening attentively, suddenly gasps, “Appa and Papa and Pretty Sir can stay with Junnie! Like a family but more bigger!”

Taehyung blushes at his son’s words, “J-Junnie I-“

Jin just smiles kindly, ruffling Yeonjun’s hair. “ _If_ , and _only_ if, your papa and appa don’t mind the company, I will gladly stay with y’all until my friend returns.”

Yoongi smiles warmly, his gums showing and Jin’s cheeks are suddenly on fire, bursting into a blaze when Tae joins in, a boxy smile being sent his way.

“We would love your company! Yeonjun definitely likes you, and we have the time.” Yoongi ruffles Yeonjun’s hair as Jin hands him the child, chuckling.

“We should sit over here, have a chat!” Tae suggests, boxy smile still present.

And so they do.

They sit at a nearby bench, talk, laugh, and Jin entertains Yeonjun. As fast as they met, the three men quickly fell into place, easily settling right at home and comfortable in each other’s presence.

By the time Jungkook comes back with snacks, numbers and flirtatious comments have been shared, much to Jin and Taegi’s pleasure.

Jungkook easily befriends Yeonjun, and watches over him while the three follow behind, all ending their zoo trips together.

And when they finally schedule a date for the three of them, Jin definitely asks to go back to the zoo.


End file.
